


Terror

by MurderMonarch (MaidOfRage)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Unsanitary, sensual violence, solas is a bottom god dammit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-20 01:04:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11325450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaidOfRage/pseuds/MurderMonarch
Summary: A prompt fill from my tumblr! Thanks tumblr user fadedforyou! The alternate ending is my spouse's fault.





	1. Chapter 1

Clearing the remnant undead and burning the bodies littering the Fallowmire was one of the least fulfilling duties left of the Inquisition, but having to do so in the summer heat in full armor was downright disgusting. Casca often expressed her envy of Bull’s armoring style during these times, wading through the black water and rain and sweat. 

“Though not all of us have the luxury to have our breasts exposed like the Iron Bull and Varric.” She joked. “Right,  _ vhenan _ ?” 

“Inquisitor I am offended. I am the picture of chastity and modesty.” Varric feigned deep hurt, wilting against a tree. 

Solas’ dismissive snort turned into the breath of laughter, the mage shaking his head as he leaned on his staff. 

“Holy shit, did you  _ laugh _ ?” Bull asked, turning with his axe on his shoulder and his jaw slack. Casca couldn’t help a smile, gently nudging Solas in the ribs. 

“Contrary to what others might tell you, I do feel joy.” He turned to Casca, managing a warm smile. “But only when I’m in the Fade.”    
  
“ _ FUCK _ me, you’re making  _ jokes _ ?”    
  
“Incoming!” Varric cut in, ripples cutting through the water as a small hoarde of rotting bodies rose growling from the mire. 

The journey back to Skyhold after that battle and several more not unlike it was nearly silent. Exhaustion and discomfort settled over the party as they rode through the gates, Casca seeming the most disgruntled of all. She turned her Hart over to Dennet and quickly followed after Solas, who stalked into the castle like a wet cat.    
  
She greeted him with the heavy  _ clang _ of her armor ringing through the rotunda, greaves strapped to the chestplate like church bells, the pieces of the arms rattling inside the hollow chestplate. Virdium was not a musical metal. Solas did not look up from the desk, where he stared intently at a stack of papers. Casca could tell by the movement of his eyes that he wasn’t reading, only ignoring her. His clothes were still marked with grime, sweat, and water, his maille hanging over scaffolding to air dry. 

  
“What were you thinking?” Casca demanded, her hair slicked to her head with rainwater, despite the protection her helmet afforded.   
  
“You’ll have to be more specif--” Solas’ back hit his desk, the ceiling of the rotunda whirling in his vision. The breath was knocked out of him, blowing against Casca’s scowl only inches from his face. Though the Inquisitor had always been physically...insistent...it had never occurred to Solas that she had the strength  _ and _ audacity to flip him over so quickly.  

 

Her hand still gripped his forearm, pinning him to the wood. Her calloused hands moved to his shoulders instead, holding him down such that papers began to shuffle under his quickened breathing.    
  
“You disobeyed a direct order. Passed me and Bull into enemy fire. What were you thinking?!”    
  
“That my target was out of range. Should I have let a terror ambush the two of you?”   
  
Solas grunted as his back hit the desk a second time, his breath letting out in a hot gasp.    
  
“Yes!” Casca growled. “I don’t give orders because I like the sound of my voice!”    
  
Her fingers dug into his shoulders through his tunic, the weight of her body bearing down on him. Solas looked up into her ferocious black eyes and set his mouth tightly.    
  
“I wanted to protect you! Is that so worthy of reproach?”    
  
Casca’s expression turned. Her eyes darkened from shining with concern to glinting with mischief. He felt a rush of blood in his chest as his heart skipped a beat.    
  
“Protect  _ me _ ? From terrors.” She laughed, leaning down and nearly sneering against his mouth, her hands traveling over his chest and ribs to grip his hips. “ _ Ma’vhenan...ar  _ **_ame_ ** _ geal.” _

 

Solas’ frustration was momentarily interrupted by a mixture of terror and surprise. His body no longer bore his own weight as Casca whipped Solas off the desk by his hips, lifting him high enough so that when she pinned him to the wall, his legs instinctively gripped her waist. 

 

He didn’t have time to process that his beloved had just carried him from his desk to the opposite wall without wavering, crushing him against the wall with a kiss that tasted of mud and moss. Her fingers dug into the skin at his backside, her lips dry and insistent against his. 

 

It was nothing like the first kiss they'd shared in the fade. Nothing like the swift, stolen moments they shared in Skyhold. They were quiet -- not chaste, but warm and soft like summer grass. This was nothing like that. 

 

Their breath clashed in a hot wave over Solas’ face as he gasped, the weight of her body and his own desire crushing in his chest. His thin fingers tangled in her hair, at first pulling her closer as her tongue slid past his lips, and then roughly yanking her head to one side. She gasped open mouthed as Solas’ teeth flew to her neck, leaving divets in her brown skin. 

 

Even through his leggings he could feel her short nails scraping for purchase against his skin. She turned her head, nose butting into his as their mouths clashed again. He grunted as his back scraped against the wall, his body jostling in Casca’s arm. 

 

“---arm.” 

 

“Wha--”

 

“I can hold you with one arm.” 

 

He was hazy, barely listening to her words as she whispered them hotly against his ear, her tongue tracing the blue veins along the tip. 

 

Solas skin flushed dark enough red to make Casca laugh, her low, growling chuckle. Her right hand roamed his chest and abdomen, pressing him back so she could look up at him with lustful eyes. 

 

“You're not embarrassed are you?” She asked -- mocking, challenging. 

 

Until now Solas had unthinkingly clung to her, his hands in her hair or on her shoulders. Now he let go, gripping her wrist and pushing down where the straining bulge in his leggings pressed against her chest. “No.” He said definitively, pressing her hand insistently to his cock. 

 

Casca obeyed his desperation, using her palm to stroke him as she nipped at his chin and ears. The gentle scrape of her teeth soon turned more insistent as Solas groped at the back of her tunic, crusted with sweat and mud. Pink trails soon bloomed purple and burgundy as she left large bruises in her wake, like she might devour him where they stood. He wanted to succumb to her, sink into her, consume and be consumed by her. 

 

He managed to wrest her tunic over her head and it caught between them, the smell of the mire pungent and almost overwhelming. Solas abandoned the tunic once her skin was exposed, his mouth and nails drawn to her flesh. He scraped away layers of dried sweat and muck and kissed the raised skin underneath, murmuring against the marks 

 

Casca’s dark golden skin showed little signs of the heat in her ears or the blush taking her face as he whispered to her. His desires, his longings, his plans, all revealed in time with her strong strokes to his cock. His ankles crossed behind her locked him tight to her as his hips wound up in a slow grind between her breasts, her tunic bunched between them. 

 

She let him go, letting his lean thighs do the work as she pulled her arms free of her tunic and planted her newly freed hands on the wall and at the center of his chest. The light knit fabric bunched under her clawing fingers, straining over his shoulders.    
  
“ _ Vhena-- _ ” he tried to warn between hitched breaths as her teeth found purchase at his collarbone. He wasn’t quick enough. Between the rough wall and her tight grip, the thin fabric shredded at the seam, tearing off of his shoulder and arm. 

Casca paused for only a moment, her full lips pulling into a grin.    
  
“I wish you hadn’t done that.”    
  
“Oops.” 

 

She didn’t seem sheepish at all, only pleased in the way a wolf is when it’s caught dinner. Solas’ feet barely scraped the floor when he released Casca’s waist, but it was enough to get his leverage. He took her face in his hands and kissed her forcefully, teeth pulling at her lower lip as he pushed her back towards the desk.    
  
No longer needing to support his weight, Casca took the opportunity to run her hands over Solas’ frame. Her palms ran over his sides, almost able to feel his ribs through the remnants of his tunic. She ran her fingers teasingly over his waistband, fingernails grazing over his raised hip bones. Her touch dipped into his leggings, finally offering the skin to skin contact they both craved. 

 

She scrabbled at the strings, fighting against the neat ties as their kisses filled with moaning, panting, and empassioned pleas in elvhen Casca barely understood. Finally they came loose and Casca yanked them away, forcing Solas back against his desk with a rough shove. 

 

His hands broke his fall and he managed to stay on his feet, but his knees buckled slightly when Casca’s lips closed over the reddened tip of his cock, lips applying sweet pressure just behind the head. 

 

He let out a hot breath, almost half a moan as his head rolled back on his shoulders. Solas leaned back against the desk and let Casca’s mouth descend slowly over him, taking his length by frustrating millimeters. 

 

Taking advantage of his standing position, Solas threaded his fingers in the back of Casca’s hair and thrust forward. There was a gagging sound, followed by a moan as Casca’s throat closed over him. Solas panted and managed to look down as a river of drool dripped off Casca’s chin. She reached back and placed her hands at the small of his back, goading him on and pulling him closer. 

 

He bucked against her mouth, grinding his cock down her throat and watching with open mouthed fascination as she moaned and pulled him closer. Tears of effort rolled out of her eyes when she opened them to look up at him. 

 

He looked wild, flushed from the tops of his shoulders through the ends of his ears. Something sparked and burned in his eyes, like the flash of a black crystal under the watery gray. His mouth and nose twitched in a snarling smile down at her as he pulled her back by her hair and then slowly pulled her against him again. He was fascinated by how easily she took every bit of him, and the lewd glistening of her saliva on his shaft. 

 

She wrenched her head away from him and pulled back to gasp for air, letting the tip of his cock rest against her tongue as she panted to catch her breath. He twitched against her mouth and shook his head, pulling back so he could kneel and kiss her. 

 

She pushed him back, clambering out of her pants in a clumsy bear crawl before planting herself squarely in his lap. With his back resting against the leg of his desk, Solas ground his hips slowly against hers, bringing a frustrated moan from her lips. 

 

“Solas,” she moaned in a threat that echoed around the rotunda. Decency had long since gone away, but the fact that she didn't care who heard only made him want her more. “I want you inside me.” She whispered, her slick pussy leaving a wet trail over his cock as she ground against him. 

 

“Then take me there, Casca.”

 

She took him to the hilt without hesitation or preparation, immediately moving at a pace that suited her. Solas gripped her hips and turned his head to kiss and nip her wrist, closing his eyes and smelling the blood and rot and metal on her hand. 

 

She was speaking to him, babbling filthy praises in elvhen and the common tongue; whatever feelings overtaking her falling out of her in raunchy whispers. He could not hear her, nor anything. He felt a crackling heart in his chest and legs as she crashed down on him, felt the wet warmth of her body enveloping him, felt the sweet singing of magic welling at the core of him and flowing between them. 

  
He began to shudder, bucking and grinding against her as her nails cut short lines in his white skin. Casca’s toes curled against the carpet as she came down hard on his cock, every muscle in her body tightening as she orgasmed. Who came first was impossible to say, but the way Casca slowly rocked against him reminded Solas of how sore he was. Panting and covered in sweat, they wilted together under the desk, Casca still planted in his lap. When he opened his eyes, his lips were gently touching the anchor at her wrist, its faint glow pulsing with Casca’s rapid heart beat.    
  
She pressed her forehead to his, still panting.    
  
“Never do that again.” She murmured. “If I lost you, I couldn’t--” Casca pressed closer her lips whispering against his. “Say you won’t.”    
  
Solas’s eyes remained on the slightly scarred skin of her wrist where his own magic burned, a heavy silence hanging between them.    
  
“Solas…”    
  
“I won’t lie to you,  _ vhenan _ .” He said quietly, the sadness returning to his face. He closed his eyes and too her hand, pressing it to his cheek as he kissed her palm, finally tearing his gaze from his failed plot.    
  
“I wish you would, this time.” Casca said with a smile, laying her head on his shoulder and closing her eyes. Solas held her close and felt her heartbeat against his. 


	2. Alternate Happy(er) Ending

“Solas,” she moaned in a threat that echoed around the rotunda. Decency had long since gone away, but the fact that she didn't care who heard only made him want her more. “I want you inside me.” She whispered, her slick pussy leaving a wet trail over his cock as she ground against him.   
  
“I kind of want to unhear everything that just happened.” came the easy-going baritone of the Iron Bull. Solas scrambled out from under Casca, hiding under the table in partial alarm, partial surprise. “Then again. It’s kinda hot. Shoulda laid down, Solas.”

  
Casca remained where she was, on her hands and knees with her naked ass towards the door.    
  
“This better be good.”    
  
“Like whatever was just happening good, cause I can piss off and bring this up ano--”   
  
“You already fucked it up Bull. What do you want?” 

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt fill from my tumblr! Thanks tumblr user fadedforyou! The alternate ending is my spouse's fault.


End file.
